phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror
|image= |caption= Phineas and Ferb are starting to make a beach in their backyard |season=1 |production=102B |broadcast=2 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |writer=Chris Headrick Jon Barry |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=September 28, 2007 |international= |xd=June 20, 2009 |toon=September 8, 2008 |pairedwith="Rollercoaster" (2007-2008) "The Fast and the Phineas" (2008-present) }} Phineas and Ferb build a huge paradise of a beach in their backyard on the hottest day of the year. Meanwhile, Agent P tries to stop Doofenshmirtz from stealing all lawn gnomes in the Tri-State Area in revenge for having to dress as one in his youth. Episode Summary Songs *''Hit the Beach'' *''Backyard Beach'' (Voted #2 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) *''The Moment Has Arrived'' *''If Summer Only Lasted One Day'' End Credits Perry the Platypus (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Ferb sings the song, Backyard Beach. Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry opens the top of a decorative mushroom in the backyard. When he reaches the bottom, he steps to his right and his fedora drops onto his head from a different tube. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Instead of running into their invention, it flies too close to the sun and bursts into flames. Memorable Quotes Background Information *During the construction of the beach, for a moment it appears that Ferb is doing the "sprinkler" dance, but is in fact standing on top of a large water sprinkler. *The lawn gnomes currently sold in the Tri-State Area are basically unchanged from when Heinz Doofenshmirtz was growing up in Gimelschtump. Since Major Monogram states that the gardens are no longer protected because the lawn gnomes are being stolen, this would indicate that this particular lawn gnome design has proven itself quite effective over many years in combating magic. It's possible that they are being imported to Danville from the Gimelschtump area. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz was still forced to stand in as a lawn gnome even after the family's situation changed. The details are revealed in Got Game? and later seen in The Chronicles of Meap. *Jeremy doesn't speak in this episode, his debut. He and Stacy are mentioned in Rollercoaster, though. *Phineas' sandals seem to resemble the ones worn by Django Brown but unlike his they're blue. *In the episode, Ferb is voiced by a Jamaican rapper instead of Thomas Sangster for the singing part of Backyard Beach (song) *When the gnomes start shooting out of the volcano, someone screams "Who's protecting our gardens?!". This voice sounds a lot like Mitchel Musso, the actor that later voices the character, Jeremy. *Stacy and Jenny are the ones to robe and crown Candace when she wins the limbo contest. *This is the second episode with a song in the end credits that wasn't featured in the episode. * Episode description from the second Phineas and Ferbruary 2007 press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_091907.html ::It's the hottest day of summer in this showcase episode, "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," and ingenious Phineas Flynn and his resourceful stepbrother Ferb Fletcher decide to make a tropical beach paradise in their very own backyard. Soon, all the neighborhood kids come to enjoy it, the boy's dad uses the influx of sand to search for a rare bottle cap and bonds with Baljeet who is also a collector and Isabella and the Wilderness Girls Troop serve as lifeguards. Candace alerts mom that she'd better come home to see what's going on but quickly changes her mind when she becomes the most popular girl on the beach. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus (aka Agent P) must stop evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from stealing all the lawn gnomes in the tri-state area, leaving thousands of gardens unprotected. *First appearance of Buford the Bully. This episode is also one of the few to mention his last name, during the surfing contest. It is pronounced "Von Stomm". *This would be the first time Perry the Platypus is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz' hideout *This is the first episode of which Doofenshmirtz does not curse Perry. *Candace's bikini can be seen again for a short moment in the episode Flop Starz. *Stacy's bikini can be seen again briefly for a short moment in the episode Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. *This is one of two episodes that Isabella wears a bow that is not close to the color of clothes she is wearing when she is a red swinsuit, but with a pink bow. The other is Candace Loses Her Head, where she also wears a pink bow with her Fireside Girl clothes. Continuity * This episode became Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error! after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. * The same time period of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's childhood seen in this episode is revisited and expanded upon in the episodes "Got Game?," and "The Chronicles of Meap." * The song from the end credits (Perry the Platypus (song)) was only featured in ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It"). Allusions * Movies: The episode references several "cheesy" beach party movies from the 50s and 60s. * There is a suck/blow lever in Doof's lair, referencing Spaceballs Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Keone Young as Dancer (in the limbo contest) * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Brian Phelps , Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Mark Thompson , Ashley Tisdale, Keone Young :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode "The Fast and the Phineas" as announcers Dave and Rick References en:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror vi:Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror de:Der Strand gleich hinterm Haus es:Terror y Gnomos en una fiesta en la Playa pl:Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru pt-br:Festa de Terror Na Praia Com Gnomos de Jardim Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes